Sophocles
' Sophocles' c. 497/6 – winter 406/5 BC) is one of three ancient Greek tragedians whose plays have survived. His first plays were written later than those of Aeschylus, and earlier than or contemporary with those of Euripides. According to the Suda, a 10th-century encyclopedia, Sophocles wrote 123 plays during the course of his life, but only seven have survived in a complete form: Ajax, Antigone, The Women of Trachis, Oedipus the King, Electra, Philoctetes and Oedipus at Colonus. For almost 50 years, Sophocles was the most-fêted playwright in the dramatic competitions of the city-state of Athens that took place during the religious festivals of the Lenaea and the Dionysia. He competed in around 30 competitions, won perhaps 24, and was never judged lower than second place. Aeschylus won 14 competitions, and was sometimes defeated by Sophocles, while Euripides won only 4 competitions. The most famous tragedies of Sophocles feature Oedipus and also Antigone: they are generally known as the Theban plays, although each play was actually a part of a different tetralogy, the other members of which are now lost. Sophocles influenced the development of the drama, most importantly by adding a third actor, thereby reducing the importance of the chorus in the presentation of the plot. He also developed his characters to a greater extent than earlier playwrights such as Aeschylus. Tossup Questions # Faulty examination responses regarding a play by this author inspired an essay on misunderstanding that play by E.R. Dodds. In one of this author's plays, a messenger reveals the motivations behind another character's assault on Oechalia, contradicting the report of the herald Lichas. At the end of that play by this man, Hyllas is ordered to marry Iole at the end of that play by a dying Heracles, who was accidentally poisoned by Deianeira. This author of (*) Women of Trachis wrote a play that opens with the return of an embassy to the Oracle of Delphi regarding a plague. That play's protagonist berates Tiresias for refusing to speak, and later learns that he was abandoned on Mount Cithaeron, prompting him to blind himself on learning of his true relation to Laius and Jocasta. For 10 points, name this Greek tragedian whose three "Theban plays" include Antigone and Oedipus Rex. # In one of this author's plays, Lichas tries to convince another character that the siege of Oechalia was not to obtain Iole, but Deianeira kills Hercules anyway. Another play by this author of Women of Trachis sees Haemon kill himself after the title character is not allowed to (*) bury her brother's body. In one of this man's plays, the chorus warns that no man should be considered fortunate until after his death, and that play's title character had answered the sphinx's riddle with "man." This author's most famous protagonist blinds himself after learning he married his mother. For ten points, identify this Athenian playwright of Antigone and Oedipus Rex. # In one play by this author, a Trojan hero is jealous over the gift of Achilles' armor. He also wrote a play centering on an archer abandoned on Lemnos. This author of Philoctetes and Ajax wrote a play in which the title character's sister Ismene tries to dissuade her from burying her brother's body. This playwright described the blinded father of Polynices who meets Theseus in a play set "at Colonus" as well as a victim of Creon in Antigone. For 10 points, name this ancient Greek tragedian who wrote a trilogy centering on King Oedipus. # One play by this author opens as a character sits upon a stone and is ordered by villagers to leave, as he trespasses on lands sacred to the Furies. In another play, the chorus proclaims that punishment brings wisdom after the suicides of Eurydice (you-RID-uh-see) and Haemon (HIGH-mahn). That play is about Ismene's (is-MEH-nay) sister, who buries one of her brothers. This author wrote about the self-induced blindness of the title character in another play, who defeats the Sphinx, kills his father, and marries his mother. For 10 points, identify this playwright of Antigone and Oedipus Rex. # One of this author's plays claims, "It is best not to have been born at all; but, if born, as quickly as possible to return whence one came." In that work, this playwright wrote of a man who will provide a blessing to whatever city he dies in and who offends a group of citizens by (*) sitting on a ground sacred to the Eumenides. In another of his plays, the protagonist struggles to stop a plague sent by Apollo. In that play, the title character, who later appears at Colonus, tears his eyes out with pins after learning that he inadvertently killed Laius and married Jocasta, his mother. For 10 points, name this Athenian playwright of the Theban Trilogy, including Oedipus Rex.